


Sweet tea in the summer

by florgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Also Obi-Wan has a new padawan and she's lovely, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Kid Fic, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Padme Bail and Breha are rebuilding the Republic with their own hands, Palpatine is gone and everyone else is alive and well, Slice of Life, Tea Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: While escorting Padme on a diplomatic mission, Obi-Wan takes care of four-year-old Leia. Cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Sweet tea in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> One day I was listening to Seven by Taylor Swift and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away so I had to write it. I hope you like it!

Alderaan’s sun was bright in the sky. Obi-Wan remembered that summer days on the planet were longer and the temperature warmer. Making his way through a long hallway with floor-to-ceiling windows that were facing the sun in its slow descent, Obi-Wan considered shedding his outer robes in order to alleviate the heat.

He had been convened in a rush to escort Padme after the recent threads she had received with no time for properly packing anything but their standard mission attire. The Jedi was now regretting the hasty departure.

Obi-Wan casted a brief look over his shoulder and extended his perception in the Force, making sure everything was in order. He had full trust in Larika, his new padawan, but given how young she was, he didn’t feel it was out of order to keep tabs on the situation. At peace with the serene state of the Force, he quickened his pace and considered again getting rid of a few layers of fabric.

Obi-Wan sighed with relief when he arrived at the crèche of the palace, where Leia was drawing calmly on a big piece of flimsy on the floor. The maiden in charge of taking care of Lul’ei, Bail’s and Breha’s recently adopted daughter, was pacing around the room with a sleepy baby on her arms. She offered Obi-Wan a smile when she spotted him on the door, and then made a quiet shushing sound. The Jedi nodded and pointed at Leia, hoping to make his intention to pick her up clear. The maiden, Charee if he was not mistaken, smiled and nodded one time before she took a turn to start her way to the back of the large room.

Obi-Wan approached the four-year-old girl calmly and sent a small greeting through the Force, hoping she would notice him in advance. Leia’s presence in the Force wasn’t as striking as Luke’s, but her connection was as strong and deep rooted. Obi-Wan had no doubt that she would make a formidable Jedi if she ever wished to be so. 

Still lying on the floor, the girl turned around with a big welcoming smile. She waved at Obi-Wan with a red crayon on her hand.

“Uncle Obi!” she squealed happily and then remembered Charee had asked her to be quiet so the baby could sleep. She covered her mouth with both hands and looked quickly at the back of the room. Thankfully, Lul’ei hadn’t been woken up. “Sorry,” she added now speaking barely loud enough to hear. Obi-Wan had to do a great effort to contain a giggle. “I was drawing while Lul’ei slept. Are you taking me with mum?”

“Not yet, little one. She’s still at a very important meeting.”

Leia scrunched her nose.

“Boring.”

This time, Obi-Wan couldn’t help laughing.

“Maybe, but it’s also very important and we need to give your mum as much time as possible.”

He opened his arms, indirectly asking Leia if she wanted to be picked up. The little girl almost jumped into his arms with a giggle. When they were both up, she turned around and waved Charee goodbye. Obi-Wan greeted her as well and they made their way back to Padme’s quarters.

“Can you undo my braids, please?” Leia asked as soon as she settled in her bed. One hand flew to the top of her head, rubbing at a spot which had been sore from the tight hairdo.

“Of course, my lady.”

Leia giggled at the formality and sat still while Obi-Wan unclipped and undo the assortment of braids.

The silence didn’t last long and soon Leia started to recount the holomovie she had seen with her mum the previous night. Her hair was free and waving past her shoulders before she had reached the middle of the plot, but Obi-Wan didn’t have the heart to stop her. After checking quickly with Larika that everything was going smoothly in the meeting room, he gave his full attention to Leia.

“Can we make some sweet tea?”

The question came out of the blue as soon as she described the happy ending, successfully taking Obi-Wan by surprise.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of drinking a cold and sweetened version of his favorite drink, but he also knew it was  _ Leia’s favorite  _ and it would help him to have her focused on arranging a tea party for the two of them.

“Of course, little one. Come here so you can help me with the sugar.”

After a few chaotic minutes, they managed to prepare a large jug of sweet tea which they put on the cooler of the room’s kitchenette. Leia looked at the chrono on the wall, clearly already anxious to have a glass of tea.

“We’ll have to wait a while until the tea it’s cool enough,” Obi-Wan reminded her. The girl frowned and nodded; her eyes still glued to the device. “Maybe we can watch the holovids your dad sent earlier today?”

That caught Leia’s attention.

“What holovids?”

“Come and watch them yourself.”

Leia sat at the table where Obi-Wan set his holopad. A few seconds later, Leia was enchanted by the holovids of his father flying a new X-wing with Luke on his lap. Her Auntie Ahsoka was in a few holovids too, making fun of her dad as usual while they walked in some place that looked like a hangar. They also sent holopics of the three of them having lunch in the Coruscant apartment.

By the way Leia sighed, Obi-Wan thought that maybe she regretted choosing to accompany her mum to Alderaan instead of going with Luke and her dad to the city planet. However, as soon as the sour mood came, it went.

Leia climbed down from the chair and politely asked Obi-Wan if they could read a story book until the sweet tea was ready. 

After they finished reading their second story, Obi-Wan declared it was time for them to set the table for their tea party. He let Leia arrange glasses and plates and tasked her to pick a few flowers from the balcony to decorate the table. The afternoon was warm and the sunset gave the balcony a golden-like hue. Leia offered to bring a plate with cookies while her uncle took the jug of sweet tea.

Obi-Wan checked his comm quickly, only to find a message from Larika complaining of the boring meeting.

“Uncle! Tea!” Leia exclaimed followed by a fitful of giggles while shaking her glittery blue, plastic glass.

“Pardon me, my lady,” offered Obi-Wan with exaggerated elegancy, earning even more giggles. He then picked the jug of tea and poured some for Leia. “There you go, little one.”

“Thank you!”

He put a few thin slices of lemon on his own glass and poured the cold tea. Though it could never replace her usual tea, he had to accept the iced version was excellent for hot summer days.

“Did you have fun with Charee and Lul’ei today?”

“Yes! We played in the gardens and then Charee read us a story!” The girl took a long sip of sweet tea and then wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand. As she reached for a cookie she added: “Not interesting like the ones Auntie Soka tells us.”

Obi-Wan laughed, nodding in agreement, he knew Ahsoka usually took liberties while reading stories to the twins, adding battles and action scenes for their amusement.

“Of that I’m sure.” He contemplated picking a cookie for himself too. He chose a chocolate one with pink icing. “I’m afraid not everyone is as talented at storytelling as your aunt.”

Leia nodded with a convinced expression on her face. She took her glass in both hands and finished the content of it before offering it back to Obi-Wan so he could fill it up.

“Uncle…” Leia seemed to ponder over her next works. She took a small, careful sip of her tea and pursed her lips before speaking again. “Is it true that in Co- Coruscant there are ugly houses below?”

Obi-Wan did his best to hide the smile that always appeared on his mouth when Leia struggled to pronounce the planet’s name. Almost immediately, he found himself wondering what to reply to her honorary niece.

“What do you mean by “ugly”, little one?”

“Not nice,” she explained simply, placing the glass on the table and crossing her arms. “I saw a holomovie with Luke and the houses were… dark and small. They didn’t look nice. Is that true?”

“Well, yes. I’m afraid so. The lower levels of Coruscant have little or no sunlight.” Out of habit, he placed his hand on his chin, looking for a reply that would be good enough for Leia. “You are correct, a lot of them are not as nice as your parent’s home there, for example. They are also small and some of them are close to places which aren’t very nice either.”

Leia seemed to consider that information for a while.

“Why do people live there if it’s not nice?”

“Hum... The lower levels cost a lot less credits, dear. People who live there usually don’t have enough credits to make their houses nicer, or to have any other house in a better place, I’m afraid.”

With every word, Leia seemed to be more and more crossed.

“That’s not fair! Everyone should have a nice home they like.”

“I agree with you, little one. But it is not that easy, sadly.”

“I don’t like it.”

With alarm, Obi-Wan noticed that Leia’s eyes were filled with tears. He could sense in the Force that far from being sad tears, the emotion that was flooding Leia was anger. He took a deep breath and tried to come up with something that would make her feel better without invalidating her feelings. It would be of no use to tell her that she was too young to worry about those things.

She was so much like her parents already.

“Well, maybe when you grow up…” He began with an inviting tone while he grabbed the jug of tea. He poured them both the last glasses of tea. “You could maybe study hard and work like your mum. You know all these meetings you accompany her to? And when she goes to the Senate? Well, she’s working to change the things she doesn’t like in the galaxy.” Obi-Wan offered Leia the glittery glass and she took it while looking at her uncle with eager eyes. He then reclined back on his chair, taking a sip of his own tea. “You can work like her to make the Republic a better place too, when you’re older.”

Leia started bubbling with raw delighted energy and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but letting some of that excitement influence him a little. He laughed softly, wonderstruck at the absolute supernova children Anakin and Padme had brought to the galaxy. Each shining with their unique but incredibly dazzling glow in the force.

“Do you think I can really do that, Uncle Obi-Wan?”

“Of course, my dear. You have your dad’s wit and I’m sure you’ll grow to be just as wise as your mum.” He leaned forward, looking at Leia to her eyes with a big smile. “You will be whatever you want to be, little one.”

Leia giggled and, in a rush, she stood up and ran to Obi-Wan, throwing herself into his arms. Obi-Wan anticipated the gesture and swooped her in a big hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

It was at that moment that Padme and Larika entered into the quarters. Padme looked positively exhausted, but her face lit up at the scene in the balcony.

“I hope you haven’t caused too much trouble to Obi-Wan, Leia,” she teased with a mischievous smile on her face.

The girl shook her head and climbed down from her uncle’s lap, running to her mum who picked her up instantly.

“Nope! We read a book and drank sweet tea!” Padme was about to reply when Leia seemed to remember her conversation with Obi-Wan. She hugged her mum and added, “Oh! And Uncle Obi-Wan told me I can be like you when I grow up! I can fix things! I want to do that.”

Padme seemed confused for a moment. She glanced at Obi-Wan and he gave her a look that meant he would explain later. Right next to her master, Larika was holding back her laughter. The Twi’lek teen was incredibly fond of the Skywalker children and enjoyed all the time she got to spend with them.

“Well, that’s fantastic, sweetheart. You can be whatever you want to be if you work hard for it.” Padme kissed her cheek a few times and let a soft ‘I love you’ right next to her ear. The little girl replied in kind and hugged her mum tighter. Then, Leia yawned, barely covering her mouth with one hand. “Okay, love, I think it’s time for you to sleep. And I’m sure Larika and Obi-Wan have a lot of things to do before their bedtime too.”

“Of course,” Larika was quick to agree with a smile way too large for the circumstance. “And we don’t want Master Obi-Wan to get mad at us for staying up too late.”

Leia looked at Obi-Wan quizzically, probably not quite matching the idea of her nice Uncle Obi-Wan getting mad at anyone, let alone at Larika who was always so kind.

“We do have a lot of work to do and you, dear one” the Jedi added, coming closer to Padme and Leia and touching the girl’s nose, “have had a very long day and you should really rest. You need all that sleep to grow as strong as your mum.”

Leia sighed in defeat even if it was increasingly evident that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

“Okay,” she agreed finally, placing her head on Padme's shoulder.

“Say good night to Obi-Wan and Larika, love.”

“Night night,” she murmured, waving her hand in the overall direction of the two Jedi.

Larika waved back and Obi-Wan kissed her forehead. They both greeted Padme and agreed on meeting early for breakfast the following day.

On the way to their quarters, Larika kept interrupting her recount of the meeting with comments of how cute Leia was.

“She truly is the miniature of her mum.”

“Oh, don’t be fooled,” Obi-Wan countered with a chuckle. “She’ll be clever as her mum but her passion, that energy like a wildfire she has even at such a young age, that’s all his dad.” Then, as an afterthought, he added with a smile: “She’ll be a terror when she grows up.”

Larika couldn’t help laughing out loud at that.

“Do you think she would join the Temple? She would be a wonderful Jedi… And a menace as a padawan.”

“Well, she’ll get to choose that when she’s a bit older.”

They walked in silence and then Larika asked the question Obi-Wan had been expecting.

“Would you train her? If the chance arose?”

He waited a few heartbeats before answering.

“Only the Force will tell, young one. For now, let’s have some dinner and then sleep. We’ll have a lot of debriefing to do tomorrow, I’m sure.”

As they fall into their usual night routine while on a mission, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to envision a girl not much different in look than Padme when they had first met, lighting up the room she walked in like teenage Anakin had done, and smiling wide while calling him  _ Master Obi-Wan _ .

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, remember that comments and kudos make authors happy :)
> 
> You are welcome to come to my tumblr to cry about how cute Uncle Obi-Wan and little Leia are.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
